<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Goddess Complex by san_the_man</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771809">Goddess Complex</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/san_the_man/pseuds/san_the_man'>san_the_man</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, F/M, Friends to Lovers, basically mercedes von bartels, hubert works for von bartels, retainer to lover, she's a war cleric, well uh retainer to lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:09:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/san_the_man/pseuds/san_the_man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercedes von Bartels is sick of her life.</p><p>She wanted to let it go, run away--she cared not for the money, the crests, the power. She wanted to be gone.</p><p>She was quick pave herself a new life, travel across the lands, give herself her own name. Born Mercedes von Martritz, she'll live as simply 'Lamine.'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mercedes von Martritz/Hubert von Vestra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Goddess Complex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i like short chapters so im posting short chapters &gt;:3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Father is making <em>those</em> comments again," said Mercedes, sucking in a tight breath. She couldn't focus on sparring, her stare going back to her retainer, who had kept himself to the sidelines. She lowered her arms, her gauntlets falling to her feet; the thump of metal making contact with the dirt earned a flinch from Hubert.</p><p>"Does it ever end?"</p><p>"As if. If anything, they're becoming more frequent..." Mercedes slumped onto the edge of the sparring grounds, leaning onto Hubert. Her leg bounced as she pondered, taking in the pseudo-silence; only the scribble of Hubert's pen to paper can be heard. "I think we should leave."</p><p>"Leave? Mercedes, don't be an idiot. I know your mother is allowing it in secret, but your father will hunt you down... we all know he wants to take you as his bride." Hubert scoffed, rolling his eyes as he thought about it. He didn't know what sounded more ridiculous, Mercedes' rash need to leave or her father's unhesitating need for incest. Baron Bartels would surely take Hubert's head if his daughter left, but...</p><p>"Don't you think it's weird...? Why don't we just pack it up and leave?" She sat up, looking at Hubert with her blue hues. <em>Fuck</em>, he hated when she looked at him when they were arguing.</p><p>"Of course I do, but--"</p><p>"No buts! I need to be gone, and that's that." She stood up once more, leaning to grab her gauntlets from the ground, staring at gleaming metal as it reflected the warm, setting sun. This conversation became more frequent with the inappropriate comments of Baron Bartels. Mercedes was becoming more and more impatient, and if Hubert let it fester, she will surely act on impulse.<br/>
<br/>
As Mercedes put away her weapons and sauntered out of training ground, Hubert soon followed suit.</p>
<hr/><p>Dinner was as uneventful as the last. Mercedes sat at the table, her mother to her left at one end of the table, her younger brother Emile sitting to her left. The rest of Mercedes' half-siblings filled the space between her mother and her father, who sat at the other end of the table. Even though the unimportant buzz of chit-chat filled the room from her sisters and brothers, the air felt heavy between Mercedes and Baron Bartels. There was always a mental battle between the two; she liked making her father feel like he was wrangling with a wild mustang, and she wasn't keen on letting him break her.</p><p>Mercedes' only weaknesses sat next to her. The touch of Emile brought her out of her thought process, her stare snapping back to him. Other than Hubert, who had not been present, Emile and her mother Rosa were her rocks.</p><p>"Mercie... you're staring again." Emile hummed, giving a weak smile. "Don't worry about Father. How did your training go?"</p><p>"Could've been better, I was distracted..." Mercedes poked at the food beneath her, not hungry.</p><p>"Oh? Were you snogging Hubert again?" He teased, earning a blush from Mercedes.</p><p>"That was <em>once</em>, Emile! I don't like him like that." She pouted, stabbing the meat with her fork.</p><p>"Sure, and you don't love sweets. Mercie, it's so obvious you two have the hots for each other..."</p><p>"And why are you so invested? Are you living vicariously through me or something?" She joked, trying to push it back at him. She poked at him, earning a laugh from him.</p><p>"Sure, sure! Don't try to put this back onto me, sister!"</p><p>Rosa watched as her two most precious children poked fun at each other, a smile upon her frail lips. Mercedes was her oldest, the eldest daughter that bore the crest of Lamine. She was born from Baron Martritz, but bore more of a resemblance to Rosa. Emile came shortly after Mercedes, also bearing the same crest. He also inherited his mother's blue eyes and blond hair, and just about all of her sweetness as well. Rosa went on to have more children, the rest not being so lucky with crests. Rosa was at the point of not being bear children at all, so Baron Bartels begun looking elsewhere. Determined to keep his influence strong, as well the bloodline, he made advances on his step-daughter Mercedes.</p><p>Rosa felt hopeless. Like her daughter, she wanted to run. She just wanted to take the hands of her children and run with nothing but the clothes off of their backs. But she knew that the luxury had come and gone since Emile's birth. Even then, she had offered her advice to her daughter. When Mercedes came to her in tears because of her father, she held her daughter in her arms, and told her exactly what to do; she even told her it would be best if Mercie brought her retainer as well for not only her safety, but his.</p><p>The stare of Mrs. Bartels strayed from her offspring, all the way to the terrible man she married to for 15 years. His expression was like stone, permanent on an unloving scowl. He wore a mask, while not the best, she had no idea what kind of man she was going to be wed to once they had met. Baron Bartels was a power-mongering man, who only cared for crest babies. It felt wrong, but she couldn't resist him. That man was like a ticking time bomb, ready to explode if Rosa didn't tread carefully. She realized that she couldn't be helped, but she could at least held Mercedes. It was only time before she would have to let go. It was only time before Baron Bartels took what he felt like what his.</p><p>Rosa looked back at Mercedes, who caught her mother's stare. All her mother did was mouth '<em>soon</em>.'</p>
<hr/><p>Mercedes stared at her vanity mirror, brushing her blonde hair. The knots refused to slip out as she pushed the brush through them, just like the thoughts that plagued her; that look of worry her mother wore during the meal felt more real than ever before. Her jaw felt tight, and a pit of worry sat in her stomach. With the little of magic she had learned from her mother, Mercedes lit a tallow candle and made her way through the dark corridors of the Barony of Bartels. As she reached the sweet smell of the outside, she quickly made her way to the servants' quarters just next door, letting herself in. She stumbled to Hubert's room, pushing the door open.</p><p>A jumble of sheets fell onto the floor, the head of Hubert von Vestra popping out. His furrowed eyebrows softened, these kinds of visits hardly once in a blue moon anymore. She giggled, quietly closing the door behind her, placing the candle onto Hubert's nightstand and making herself at home on Hubert's bed. It wasn't nearly as big or plush as hers, but she did beg for her father to spoil Hubert a bit once had arrived.</p><p>Hubert crawled back on, watching as Mercie fiddled with her fingers, especially feverish tonight. He was exceptional at reading her nowadays.</p><p>"What had happened?" He asked, knowing she needed to vent.</p><p>"I think my mother wants us to leave tonight."</p><p>"What? What did she say?" Hubert begun to analyze the plans Mercedes had jumbled together for months now, nervous to even begin the tread.</p><p>"She didn't say anything. I know she and Father fight about this bi-daily, so it might be getting worse. She simply told me 'soon' during dinner. I am simply assuming she means tonight."</p><p>"I... see." It was a lot to process, but he nodded. "No, it makes sense. She had asked one of the chefs to make a picnic basket and was told to keep it here. That must be for us."</p><p>"She... did? She must've known I was going to come see you. Mother knows best, huh?" An awkward laugh escaped her lips, looking back at the door. "I'm getting nervous now."</p><p>"Really now? The Almighty Mercedes von Bartels is nervous?" Hubert laughed, but quieted down as he looked at her face. She looked horrified, actually. He pulled her in close, giving her a gentle hug. He had realized that she was leaving everything for a better future--her brother, her mother, her home... It had to be scary. "It'll be okay, Mercedes. I'll keep you safe, alright?"</p><p>"I know you will, Hubert. Just promise me you'll never leave, alright?" She pulled back, looking up at him. She put her pinky up, urging for him to reciprocate it. He did, a smile on his face.</p><p>"I won't. Now, let's get going."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>what is up ao3 nation here's this extremely self indulgent fanfic for me. im just sharing because i learned sharing is caring.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>